<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hybrid + Reader by DiemandZiWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717588">Hybrid + Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiemandZiWolf/pseuds/DiemandZiWolf'>DiemandZiWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiemandZiWolf/pseuds/DiemandZiWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheal Afton tasks you with an unknown job</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hybrid + Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You regretted taking this job, you were tasked your old friend’s brother Michael to investigate this ‘Fazbear’s Fright’ building. Michael Afton was the brother to your childhood friend you meet at Fredbears but disappeared for many years; he suddenly came to you while you were in your college dorm. He explained his disappearance and his desire to know what’s in the building; he won the discussion with the promise of money. </p><p>He tasked you to investigate Fazbear’s Fright, it was going to be a horror attraction that would have you walk through the halls of Freddy’s remembering the disappearances of the children. Fazbear’s Fright had to close its doors after a guard disappeared.</p><p>There have been rumours of strange sightings of an eight-foot robot that appears to be wondering the now abandoned establishment and Michael wanted to know who it was.</p><p> </p><p>You were startled awake by the sound of your phone’s ringtone effect, looking down you see a number; assuming it was Michael’s you answered it. “Hello? Is this Y/N?” You replied with a quick yes.</p><p>“Good, you didn’t chicken out, uh, I know that this may be scary but I appreciate that you’re doing this.” Sighing you stepped out of your car you rested in and headed toward the building as he continued, “The facility is abandoned but it isn’t empty, there’s uh, an active animatronic in there, just use the taser I gave you, and you’ll be fine.” </p><p> </p><p>You did a double check to make sure the taser was still resting in your front pocket, “Ok, um all I need you to do is spend one night and make sure to track Its movements on the camera systems. I need to take a look at this ‘thing’ to see if it’s Him.” With your free hand you gently pushed open the door, you flinched as it let out a loud squeak. “I can only get the footage if you use the cord, I gave you for your phone and plug it into the camera, but I can’t be on call with you when it's recording.” You soaked in his words as you walked through the building looking for the office, you’ll be residing in for the next seven hours. </p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, thank you so much for doing this, thi- this means a lot. You'll be rewarded handsomely for this.” You turned the corner, batting away the wires in your face, you were greeted with a window that looked into the office, picking up the pace you entered the office passing a dirty old Freddy suit that was on a stand like a scarecrow.</p><p> </p><p>The office was very small, it held an office desk and chair and had a kid’s drawing of the characters on the walls. Your eyes quickly looked over the children drawings on the walls. Bonnie and Freddy were on the left side of the window with Chica and Foxy on the far right. Next to the door were cute round versions of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie on company-issued posters. Below these were a box full of animatronic parts, you didn’t recognize any of the masks but noticed that they looked like remakes of original four. There was a white Foxy mask, a blue Bonnie, a cute Chica looking one, a rounder Freddy mask, and a creepy humanoid animatronic accompanying it. A guitar, paper plate and Foxy’s hooked arm hung out of the box.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael, I’m in the office, I’m going to hang up now so you can record anything I find.” Michael responded quickly, “Ok, good luck Y/N.” You hung up and reached into your pockets searching for the cord he gave you. After finding it you plugged it into the monitor that was lying on the desk; after fitting the other end into your phone, you sat in the office chair and started flipping through the monitors. The sound of thunder breaking the silence now and again.</p><p> </p><p>The quality of the cameras was terrible, it was dark and you could barely make out what the camera was showing. You were flipping through the camera quickly trying to get used to the system. You pressed 'Map Toggle' to discover that there were vent cameras for some odd reason; the 'Play Audio' button didn’t work. You looked on the desk to see a square button you pressed it out of curiosity and nearly fell over at the sudden loud bang. Looking over you see that doorway you entered has been sealed by a door. </p><p> </p><p>After recovering from the shock you reopened the door and went back to the monitor and continued flipping through them. Your eyes locked with bright Green and Red-coloured ones; they seem to gaze into the camera as if they knew you were watching. Your blood went cold when the camera fizzled with static and showed the now empty camera. You flipped to Camera 5 and saw its silhouette in the darkness, you counted two pairs of eyes the other being a bright orange. “Wait, I thought Michael said that there was only one.” You muttered to no one in particular. The animatronics didn’t remain frozen for long and it started making Its way down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>You started panicking as it moved slowly toward the office, with each step you could faintly hear it on the other side of the wall. It grew closer to the camera you realized that other pair of glowing eyes seemed to be another animatronic attached to Its arm; it was too dark to tell for sure. You rested your hand on the taser in your pocket, now doubting if it would even work on this monstrosity. </p><p> </p><p>You noticed something in the corner of your eye, looking up you saw something leaning on the window like a kid looking at candy through the candy store window. </p><p>It looked like some sort of tall doll. It had long lanky arms with faint stripes on its arms, it wore a mask you saw passing through the halls. Behind the mask were glowing white eyes that bore into you. It was twitching violently and writhing as if it was in pain or fear. It started to fade away and stopped twitching it's eyes flickering out. </p><p> </p><p>Once the doll thing went away, you looked back dazedly at the cameras. It took you a moment to register that the behemoth was no longer present on Camera 5. Panic went through your body as you searched the nearby cameras, Cam 4. Cam 3. Cam 2. Cam 15. A loud thump on the window made you jump looking for the source you held your breath as you looked at it. </p><p> </p><p>Through the window, you saw It’s multicoloured eyes resting in the sockets of a mangled mask which was coloured green and white. It’s left arm was composed of wires, instead of a hand, it had a Freddy looking head which looked like it’s seen better days. Looking at Its right arm you acknowledge a large pincer shaped claw with razers that was the size of an adult male. Its torso looked unstable, it had a huge hole with wires making up Its skeleton, a jaw of an animatronic holding the doll’s mask was resting in it. Below the jaw was an orange light giving it a harsh steady glow.</p><p> </p><p>You both looked at one another in silence. It broke it by letting out a laugh; it was very loud and sudden causing you to jump. It evilly narrowed Its eyes, relishing at your reaction. You silently cursed at yourself for satisfying it; even the bear seemed to be enjoying this. Its eyes looked over at the entrance to the office then back to you. With unexpected speed, it started making It’s way to the opening. Without hesitation, you slammed the button on your desk. The door banged close. </p><p> </p><p>You looked at the door something looked off, glancing down you noticed the sharp blades of Its claw crushed under the door. You were confused, unsure if it was a good or bad sign. The loud scraping of the door answered your question. You covered your ears from the pain door produced; it was worse than chalk. </p><p>You forced your eyes to look back at the door, you realized with horror that It was forcing the door open. </p><p>You quickly looked around a weapon, after seeing It’s full size you were positive that your taser will be useless against it. You glanced at the box full of the masks, the guitar looked promising. With no time to spare you got out of your chair and picked up the guitar, it was very big but surprisingly light, good for using it as a bat.</p><p> </p><p>You stepped away from the door, using your office chair like some sort of barricade. The amalgamation opened the door halfway, ducking under it to enter. </p><p>It’s bear head entered first it was jittering in what seemed like excitement; it appeared to be a separate entity.</p><p>The rest of the animatronic entered, you shuddered at Its size, It rose to Its full height; It was slightly taller than the door it entered. </p><p> </p><p>You gripped the neck of the guitar tighter holding it like a bat, the plastic strings dug uncomfortably into your skin. It looked at you, to your weapon, then to the office chair between It and you it let out a barely audible chuckle. You stiffened at the sound of it, Its eyes locked back to yours, “You think that this would slow me?” It spoke. He spoke. The animatronic had a voice. This must be the Him Michael was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>You were violently yanked out of your thoughts when a sudden blow hit into your abdomen. Your back hit into the wall. He had kicked the chair into you, with enough force to take the breath out of you. You were on the floor gasping for air when he started approaching you. “Tell me, why are you here?” He towered over your dishevelled frame, you sat up in a sitting position, leaning against the wall. You looked into his eyes, you tried replying but no words came out you were still wheezing for breath. </p><p> </p><p>He scoffed at you. Using his claw, he placed it on both sides of your body and lifted you to eye-level. “Answer me quickly, or I’ll cut you in half.” He spat, his face nearly inches away from your face. “I-I’m here...” you gasped out, “Because I'm an investigator and heard-... heard that this place had a possessed animatronic...” He scoffed again, “Well congrats. Tell me who sent you.” His claw started tightening: the razers starting to cut through your shirt and breaking the skin; the bear puppet made a laughing motion as it watched you writhe in his claw. Without thinking you spat out “My friend Michael sent me!” </p><p> </p><p>The claw stopped tightening, “Michael?” He looked down at the floor seeming lost in thought. “You know him?” His head shot back towards you causing you to flinch, “Perhaps.. if it's the same... Micheal.” He paused again. </p><p> </p><p>           His expression darkened again, “But that was long ago..” You started jogging your memory: Micheal rarely spoke about his father, but when he did he often talked about his jealously with his siblings, how they got all the attention from his parents. But after the loss of his sister and brother something in his father snapped and Micheal lost contact with him.</p><p>The realization hit you, Michael’s father, William Afton. The man who kidnapped and murdered children was your friend’s father. “You’re Afton, the one who killed those children at Freddy’s, you sick fu-” William sharply tightened his claw, you winced as you felt some of the blades cut into your flesh.</p><p> </p><p>           He chuckled darkly, “Yes, I did murder those children.” Hearing him admit to his deeds caused you to start fighting harder, trying to get away from him. “And I’m always willing to add another.” ‘He’s going to kill me’ your thoughts were frantic. The guitar was on the floor with you dangling in the air, but your taser was still in your pocket. You hurriedly took it out of your pocket. Praying for a miracle you tazed his face. </p><p>           William started spazzing, his claw malfunctioned and dropped you to the floor. Without skipping a beat, you got to your feet and started running towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>           You were stopped when you felt a sharp pain in your right shoulder, the bear puppet had sunk Its teeth into your shoulder. You screamed and punched Its face, the contact broke Its eye and cause it to let go but the blow on the metal bruised your hand. Adrenaline washed away the pain as you started running back the way you entered this hell; William’s monstrous footsteps was behind you. You turned. Hallway after hallway. His footsteps coming closer. </p><p> </p><p>           You saw the exit. Pushed the door open. And collapsed onto the pavement being soaked by the rain. </p><p> </p><p>You turned back towards the building. William let out a robotic scream at you but the rain had stopped him in his tracks. You laid down on the road, panting thanking God for your luck.</p><p> </p><p>“You're Y/N. Aren’t you?” William’s voice was barely audible over the rain. You sat up, “Yes...” you said hesitantly. “Cassidy always talked about you. You were always kind to his brother.” Cassidy. You meet him hiding under the table at Fredbears; he was very scared of the animatronics and wouldn’t go near them, he was picked on a lot by his older brother Michael. Once was locked in the closet for an hour and you had to get him out by asking one of the staff to help. “You weren’t there when he was bitten were you?” You shook your head. William let out a sound which sounded like a sigh. “First it was my daughter Elizabeth, then my son Cassidy. Then I felt like I had to share my pain.” William glared at you, “My wife caught on and left me, she took Michael with her. I then took it out on others, taking away their kids as fate took mine. But those kids never rested and look at what happened.” He gestured to his suit. “Revenge is sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>You stood up looking at William shaking your head at this psychopathic mindset, “We’re ending this Afton. Your reign of terror ends.” He stood still, not replying. You turned your back and went to your car.</p><p>After entering you started to drive to Michael’s house, there the both of you can end this.</p><p> </p><p>      IT BURNS!<br/>Fazbear’s Fright burns to the ground!</p><p>A new local attraction based on an ancient pizzeria chain burned down overnight.</p><p>Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring.</p><p>Very little was found at the scene. The few items that were salvaged will be sold at public auction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, this was my first attempt at an X Reader thing so there might've been some hiccups here and there.<br/>It does need some polishing but it came out well enough.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>